the Guardian
by LoulouFe07
Summary: What is Ian's real role in the wielders life. I/S possible pairing.
1. Light and Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Witchblade or any of the characters. I am just a very broke student.  
  
AN: If you like this and I get some review (+& -) I might continue it, it is my first attempt at Witchblade so give me a break.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Somewhere between darkness and light, where wrong becomes right and right become wrong. That is where I want to go. Where I can be lost to all the ones that want to hurt me. I am sure that I am exaggerating the feeling that inhabits me tonight. But how could I not. Ever since I have had that thing on my wrist, I feel like I am walking on the edge of a cliff and it's a long way down from where I am. I Am not sure if I want to even think about what is down there. Maybe Danny is down there waiting for me, willing to catch me if I fall. Or even Ian. Ian Nottingham. Nottingham. Ian. The man confuses me. He is the reason why I can't think straight. Him and his employer or should I say 'master.' Kenneth Irons. If the devil really exists than Irons is his incarnation on earth. The man makes my skin crawl but at the same time I feel and attraction to him. Or is the attraction towards Ian. Again I come back to Ian. He is always looking out for me. How many times has the man saved my life in the last few weeks? More than I can count. Not that I am not grateful that he did, I just hate the idea of Irons lapdog babysitting me But do I really hate it or do I crave it? Oh, Ian!"  
  
He looked at her as she was sleeping. He stood in front of her bed. She had her covers tangled around her feet. She looked so beautiful with her dark brown hair spread out around her. She looked so peaceful and delicate while she was sleeping. His eyes trail over her body revealed. She was wearing a tank and boy shorts. But what interested him was her wrist. There, quiet as if sleeping, rested the Witchblade.  
  
" Ian …she whispered. The young man jumped. She was still sleeping. She had not seen him. Was she dreaming about him? And if she was what was she dreaming about? He looked at her alarm clock. It was about five in the morning. The sun would be coming up soon, meaning he would have to leave. That thought made him sad, he wish he could be near her all the time and be there for her. Like he had been there for her in her other lives. He leaned over her. He gently brush a few strands of hair away from her face. She moaned and turned on her side. He backed away from her. The sun would be up in a few minutes and he had to be back out before her alarm clock rang.  
  
He found it harder to leave her side in the morning. He wish he could just lie down next to her and keep her nightmares away from her. The Witchblade in her wrist hissed as if to tell him that it was time for him to go. AS soon as he got on the fire escape, her alarm clock rang. Her hand flew up and smacked the noise making apparatus. She growled as she opened one eye. She sat on her bed scratching her abs. She walked to the bathroom.  
  
* * *  
  
He saw her disappear into the bathroom. He looked at his watch. He had to go back to Irons or it would be his head. He took on last look at his lady. He chuckled what his master say if her knew that he thought of the current Witchblade wielder as his or what would she say. Would there be fire in her eyes, rebellion, hate or would there be love for him. He closed his eyes. Why did he think like this? Why did he torture himself? She could never love him. He was a killer. He stalked her. He just stood still breathing. Trying to force her out of his mind. " Lady Sarah" he whispered. He opened is eyes to find himself face to face with the object of his affection.  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah had taken a quick shower. She had dressed in her bathroom. And come back out as fast as possible. She heard the Witchblade hum as she stepped out of the bathroom. There, on the fire escape, was the man who hunted her dream. She walked towards him and looked at him closer. His eyes were shut and he seemed lost in his thoughts. He looked so human at the time. She approached the window cautiously, taking in every details of his bearded face. His high cheekbones, his nose and her eyes rested on his lips. She licked hers. Her mouth was dry. There he was, looking vulnerable, as calm as water, her Ian. My Ian; where did that come from? She thought. Suddenly his eyes opened. Her face inches from his. Their eyes met. Hazel on green.  
  
" Hello Nottingham"  
  
"Hello, Lady Sara," he said. She reached out a hand to straighten one of his locks but he backed out. Afraid that he might her himself she grabbed his shirt and pulled him in. Her momentum and his made her drop on the floor. A few seconds later he was on top of her. His face turned red at the position. And he got of her immediately. I have to get out of here, before I do something I may regret.   
  
She was still lying on the floor, trying to catch her breath. She closed her eyes for a sec. When she opened them again he was gone. She looked at the time. She had to be in the precinct in a few minutes.  
  
" What a way to start my day. Damn Nottingham," she muttered. 


	2. A case

 _            Disclaimer: I do not own Witchblade and I will never will.  Though I have Think I do sometimes.  Please don't encourage my delusions.  _

_             A/N:  Thank you so much for all the nice reviews.  You guys make it worthwhile to write.   Please let me know what you think_. 

Sara felt all eyes were on her as she entered the station.  She gave a slight nod to desk clerk and headed to her office. She was not in a good mood and she wanted her coffee before seeing anyone that might make her mood worst.

            " Petzini, My office" 

              Sara cringed at hearing her name being butchered. She was not going to have an easy morning.  She backtracked and headed toward the office of the man she loathed.  How many times had she gone to that office to talk to Joe about everything that went through her mind?  Now Dante had took office and would it kill that man to pronounce her name right for a change. It was Pezzini, not Petzini, she mentally corrected. She walked and took notice of her partner already sitting.  He was holding two cups of coffee.  She smiled at him.  He had brought her coffee.  " Rookies learn so well" she thought as she took the coffee from him and let herself drop in the vacant chair next to him.  After a sip, she faced her Captain.

            " Petzini, we got a new possible homicide for you guys.  Some hookers have been turning up dead.  We just got a call this morning that a new one had been found.  I want you and McCarthy to go there." He looked at them and at his watch.  " Dismissed."

            Sara left the office without being asked twice.   She could not stand that man and working under him felt like punishment.  She could feel Jakes gaze follow her as she entered the office that they shared together.  

            " So are you up for it Rookie?" She asked as she leaned on her desk.  Jake gave her a dazed look.  He was barely paying attention to her lost in the case report that Dante had handed him before leaving his office.  She sipped her coffee and let her mind wander. This place reminded her so much of Danny.  Every morning she would come in and he would have been sitting at the desk where Jake had just sat and make a comment.  They would joke about her love life (or lack of) and his marriage and what his son had done the night before.  Why did things get so complicated? Why did you have to go and die Danny?

            " I did not choose too die, you know that Sara?" the young woman almost chocked on her coffee on hearing the voice of her dead partner standing next to her. 

            " Jesus! Danny," she whispered under her breath.  She gave a furtive look towards Jake but he was still plunged in the case file. " I 'l be right back " she mumbled as she stepped out of her office.  She headed for a deserted interrogating room and locked the door behind her.

            " So what is the new case?" 

            " Danny you almost gave me a heart attack? Why can't you make your presence announce? …"

            " I am guessing that the caffeine has not kicked in yet." The comment made Sara smile.  The man irritated her but she did not love him any less.

            " How did you guess? How come you did not greet me this morning?

            " You seemed busy earlier in your apartment." Danny answered.  Sara turned red at the mention of this morning.  She did not want to think about Ian Nottingham.  The man made her blood boil.  She was not sure if that was so because he irritated her or because of something else.

            " Sara I am here to tell you that all is not what it seems" 

            " What? What kinds of Chinese fortune cookie are you cracking at me now Danny?" She screamed coming out of her thoughts. " I have no idea what you are talking about."

            " Sara, trust the Witchblade." At these words her dead partner and her occasional Zen master disappeared. What does he mean by 'all is not what it seems ' and 'trust in the Witchblade', I trust it …a little she thought as she went back towards her office.  Time to head to murder scene with rookie

** To be continued??**

 **_Rant: Okay to be fair it took me a while to write this.  I appreciate all the reviews and I must say that it's because of them that I am writing this chapter.  You guys have convinced me to make something out of this.  Anyway I hope that you will find this enjoyable and that you review.  _**


End file.
